medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Unintended Consequences/Transcript
Opening Excerpt A nation reveals itself not only by the men it produces but also by the men it honors, the men it remembers. - John F. Kennedy Opening Cutscene "PREACHER" EIGHT WEEKS AGO The cutscene starts off with a shot of water with docks far in the background, during a rainstorm accompanied by thunder and lightning. TF MAKO - "PREACHER" KARACHI, PAKISTAN 24°50' N 66°58' E Mother then appears out of the water, having been under it for a while in order to be hidden. Afterwards, Preacher also comes out of the water in the same manner, with a suppressed P226 in hand. Mother checks the charging handle of his assault rifle, before motioning Preacher to move forward with him. The next scene shows an unaware Al-Qaeda operative in front of them huddling near a barrel fire, before cutting to gameplay. Blow Up Truck Locate Target Vehicle Preacher then shoots the operative dead, carefully putting his body to the ground so as not to make noise. Mother: Voodoo, we're on shore, proceeding to target. Be ready at the extraction point. Voodoo: We just saw the target headed your way. Mother: Simple. We're in. We're out. No one will ever know we were here. Preacher and Mother enter the docks and move behind a white van. Mother: Hold... No friendlies here. Take him out. Ahead of the two Mako operators is another Al-Qaeda operative. Preacher takes him out silently. Mother: There's our truck. Don't shoot the guard or the OP is blown. Just plant the charge. I got your six. Plant Charge Just ahead of the two operators is the target truck, which has stopped as the driver is talking to the guard at the gatehouse ahead. Al-Qaeda Operative #1 (Guard): (in Arabic) You're early. That is good, because these new recruits are slow. But they are expecting you. Pull down the dock and wait for further instructions. Al-Qaeda Operative #2 (Driver): (in Arabic) Our mission has begun. Good work my brother. We are all working for a cause bigger than we could ever imagine. Good luck. Preacher and Mother make their way behind the truck's trailer, where the former plants an explosive charge behind it while the operatives are conversing with each other. The two operators take cover behind concrete barriers just as the truck drives off. Eliminate Gatehouse Guard Mother: Preacher, the guard has a weapon. Smoke him. (if the player waits) Preacher, drop the guard. Preacher kills the guard. Mother: Nice work. Now get cover. Detonate Charge Preacher and Mother move to another set of concrete barriers, while seeing the truck far ahead of them. Preacher pulls out the detonator for the explosive charge. Mother: Now, Preacher. Preacher detonates the charge, blowing up the truck and alarming the Al-Qaeda operatives. However, a much larger explosion occurs right after, coming from the container ship close by. Mother: What the fuck?! The second explosion causes the shipping containers to fall over the docks and also causes a nearby crane to fall over towards the direction of the two operators. Mother: Get down! Get To Extraction Point The crane lands away from the two operators, leaving them unharmed. Mother: Move! Forward! Mother and Preacher start to move up the dock. Voodoo: Mother, respond. What the fuck is going on? Mother: No fucking idea, Voodoo! Stand by! A pair of Al-Qaeda operatives attack the operators, but are easily taken care of as more shipping containers fall around them. Mother: Our six is cut off! Primary is no-go. As the two operators move forward, another crane collapses. However, it is stopped from completely reaching the ground by the shipping containers, leaving them unharmed once again. Moving forward, an Al-Qaeda operative (who is on fire) walks around confused. Preacher either shoots him dead, or lets him walk a bit more until he gets crushed by a shipping container. Mother: Preacher, go through the container! Mother and Preacher take cover inside a shipping container, which is open on one side. Voodoo: Mother, Voodoo. Talk to me! Mother: Voodoo, get to the secondary extraction point! We're coming to you! Mother kicks open the door on the other side of the shipping container. Afterwards, him and Preacher run up a pair of fallen over shipping containers. Mother: Go up! Up! Preacher! It's the only way! The sound of a Little Bird can be heard flying near them. Mother: That's a private helo! Light it up! The fallen over shipping containers start to go down, leading the two operators away from the docks. Mother: Go left! Towards the water! Helo! Get cover! Eliminate Hostile Helicopter The Little Bird flies just in front of the two operators, blocking them from getting to the water. Mother goes to suppress the helicopter while Preacher looks for a weapon to take it down. Mother: Down the stairs! Hustle up! Preacher, take out the helo! Preacher finds a SMAW nearby and uses it to destroy the Little Bird, facilitating the two operators' extraction from the docks. Mother: Solid shooting, Preacher! Good work! Ending Cutscene The Little Bird, spinning out of control and on fire, crashes into the pillars of the docks as Preacher and Mother make a run for it away from the docks. Mother: Don't look back! Preacher and Mother jump into the water just as Voodoo and Stump arrive at the same time in a RHIB. ELECTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS Voodoo grabs Preacher's hand to bring him into the boat. A DANGER CLOSE GAME The RHIB, with all four TF Mako operators in it, rides away from the docks just as more explosions occur there, reducing them to a mess of collapsed cranes and scattered shipping containers. MEDAL OF HONOR WARFIGHTER Mission Ends Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Transcripts